Protection
by CriminalMinds99
Summary: JJ is worried about Penelope while she is worried about how JJ is coping. Will the two come to a compromise in their hardship or will JJ drown in her stress? No cannon pairings, hint of Jorgan thrown in there. JJ/Penelope friendship


**So I have a habit of going MIA on my main stories and going overboard on oneshots, which is clearly what is happening here!**

 **I promise I have a plan to update my main ones, on both accounts I just keep going up with small plots and starting stories I know I can't publish yet and I can't help it.**

 **Also, I know I always reply to those who review my stories as a thank you but on my last oneshot it is telling me I have 3 reviews but not letting me view them? And the amazing account I beta for (Kensi97- you should seriously check out her stories they are amazing) also checked and she couldn't view them either! I would much appreciate it if people could check if they can see and PM the results! I hate not knowing who has reviewed and what they have said and it would mean a lot if someone could let me know.**

 **Okay, so this is another oneshot I made because I am starting to see a lack in JJ and Penelope's friendship bond which is upsetting so I think this was well deserved. It again hints at Jorgan because as much as Will is amazing, I don't do cannon in my stories. But you all already know that!**

 **Thank you all and please drop me a review, whether I will be able to see it or not yet I don't know but still, please drop me one. Enjoy...**

JJ walked into the office, knowing it was only half four in the morning but she couldn't sleep. She had too much on her mind and for the past few days sleep was last on her mind. She was surprised to see Penelope standing with her back to her in the coffee room, her hips moving as she appeared to have headphones in. JJ walked up behind her and taped her shoulder, cringing when she jumped. Her headphones fell out, the perky blonde turning around in fright. The sight of her best friend calmed her.

"JJ what the hell? You scared the living day lights out of me" She whispered, though she didn't know why considering there wasn't a soul insight except for the security guards 5 floors down.

"I couldn't sleep" She admitted, though Penelope frowned at her.

"That's the 4th night in a row. This has nothing to do with me being here does it?" She asked raising her eyebrow at her. JJ blushed, knowing that her best friend being held in protective custody may be one of the reasons she couldn't sleep. Okay, the only reason she couldn't sleep.

"Well, maybe. But I couldn't sleep anyway. Besides, how do you know?"

"I have access to all the security cameras around the building. You come here at half four in the morning every day and you only do that when you are worried. You did it when I got shot, when Haley was in protective custody, when Emily was in Paris and when Reid was off after Maeve died. You need to think of yourself you know, I'm completely fine. I have my goon-squad downstairs and in case of emergencies Hotch has left me with a gun which is in the office I am in. I am totally safe her" JJ sighed, running her hand through her hair as she realised she had been caught. She hated people knowing how concerned she gets but she couldn't help it.

"I know I just feel better when I am here and with you. Maybe I should stay with you for a few nights, keep you company" She smiled, but Penelope was having none of it. The blonde had been avoiding her for the past few days and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

"What, so you can sit up and stare at me and not sleep. I would rather you were at home attempting to sleep rather than not sleeping and watching me. I'm worried about you" JJ scoffed, walking to start brewing herself a cup of tea. Whenever her nerves are bad she avoids coffee knowing it doesn't help her at all.

"Worried about me? I am the least of everyone's worried right now and should definitely be at the bottom of your list"

"No you really aren't. I know that Derek and Hotch are worried about you" JJ turned on the spot, a frown on her face as Penelope eyed her knowingly.

"What do you mean?"

"It's clear that you haven't been sleeping and Derek all around worries about you, especially since you started showing up here again at half four in the morning. Hotch wants you to start putting yourself first"

"I'm fine" She said bluntly, turning back to the kettle that finished boiling.

"If you're fine why are you avoiding drinking coffee? Why don't you sleep at night? You have been avoiding me if we are going to go on" Before Penelope could continue JJ exploded, tears in her eyes as she looked back to her best friend.

"You know what? I'm scared! I'm absolutely terrified because all I can think about is you. You're my best friend and whenever I close my eyes I have flashbacks to when you were shot. I will never forget Hotch coming up to me in work telling me that you were in surgery after being shot, never. I sat on my own for two hours in a waiting room crying to myself because I couldn't handle the thought of losing you, and now that threat is here again I can't think of anything except keeping you safe. You are there for me no matter what, always. You were there for me when Elle got shot, when Reid was kidnapped, when I had to get over my fear of dogs, when I left the BAU, when Emily came back you were the only person who stuck by me when everyone else hated me, when you guys found me throughout my recovery it was you who kept me from the dark. Derek is my boyfriend, he is the love of my life and has been for the past 5 years but no matter what, you are my top priority. It will always be you because you are my best friend, you are my sister and I can't help but worry about you. I close my eyes and see you lying on that hospital bed after you were shot, I open my eyes and it's the reality that you are being hunted down and all I can do is work this stupid case and I can't find them and stop them from putting you through this. I feel so useless and it kills me. I'm scared because I can't do life without you. I need you to be alive, I need you to be safe" JJ couldn't control the tears that rolled down her cheeks as all the energy drained from her body. Penelope stood shocked at her confession, a tear of her own falling. She never realised how concerned she actually was.

"JJ you should have told me. I'm fine" She took a step towards her broken friend, taking her hand into hers.

"But you aren't, I know you aren't and I know how you feel. I spent 2 years knowing Askari was on my back and it isn't nice" Penelope realised the meaning behind it all. She didn't want what happened to her to happen again.

"I'm going to be okay, I have the team behind me, I have you"

"I couldn't save you when you got shot could I?"

"And I couldn't stop you being kidnapped. The thing is Jen; we didn't know either of those things were going to happen. This time we do and we have more precaution than before. I have hope, and if you don't have any then what's the point in me having it" JJ sighed, knowing that her negative attitude towards the situation was not going to help at all.

"I'm sorry. I just get so worried. Please can I stay here, for a few nights?" Penelope came to the conclusion JJ wasn't giving up and nodded.

"Fine, but if I find that you aren't sleeping I will send you home okay?" She nodded, not hesitating before wrapping her arms around the woman. Penelope was caught off guard, knowing JJ never rarely hugged unless she was highly concerned. Penelope made it her personal mission to make sure she was okay, while JJ on the other hand was making it her personal mission to protect her best friend at all costs.

"Now, fancy an omelette?" JJ frowned as she pulled away, picking up her bag and tea.

"Where the hell are we going to get an omelette at 20 to five in the morning from?"

"Oh I have the resources to make an omelette. Do you think I would move in here without my necessary daily needs?" She smirked, JJ laughed as the two linked arms, making their way to the large office Penelope was occupying.

"Pen, you know I love you right?" JJ said, her voice soft and caring as she leaned her head into Penelope's shoulder. Penelope smiled and rested her head on top of hers, nodding happily.

"Not as much as I love you sugar"


End file.
